Save the Last Dance for Gajeel
by StevMarie
Summary: Fairy Tail decides to hold another one of their famous celebrations, this time a formal dance! Levy is excited and can't wait, hoping a certain brooding Dragon Slayer will show up and sweep her off her feet. But what happens when Lucy and Pantherlilly find out that Gajeel doesn't know how to dance? Just a cute little one-shot. GaLe and insinuated NaLu.


Gajeel jumped when the entire guild erupted into happy cheers as they started their latest celebration. He looked around, completely clueless as to what had just went on that had started the cacophony that now filled the hall with happily flirting girls and brash, starry-eyed boys.

"A dance? This outta be interesting," Lily chirped, eyeing Charla and Happy.

"Eh?" Gajeel looked down at the little Exceed, "A dance?"

"Don't you pay any attention at all?" he shook his head, ears flattening in disapproval. A mischievous glint came to his eye as he looked up at his metal-eating friend, "Daydreaming about a certain someone?"

A warning growl came from Gajeel's lips and Pantherlilly just laughed.

Speaking of a certain someone…

He looked over to where the happy-go-lucky girl sat flanked by her ever-so-desperate fan boys, Jet and Droy. The two were already fighting about who was going to dance with the pretty little blue-nette first. Levy, however, just sat happily, reading as if the fighting was just another everyday occurrence that she had also learned to enjoy. Her eyes swept across the pages of her book contentedly, never missing a detail. She was really cute like that…

"You're going to dance with her, aren't you?" Lilly interrupted his thoughts, making him rip his eyes from the center of his hidden affection.

He didn't respond.

"You can't seriously pass up a chance like this," Lilly looked at him, hands on his hips.

Still, Gajeel didn't respond.

"At least tell me you know how to dance,"

How to dance? He had never had a need for dancing before.

"You're kidding,"

"We've already danced before," he grunted, looking away from the tiny cat.

"That really doesn't count,"

When their rag-tag group had finally returned to Fairy Tail after their 7-year disappearance, Lucy had decided to take a mission to defend some high-end rich-guy's daughter in order to bring some more money back into the guild. Of course, everyone decided to jump on the bandwagon, which also meant a rudimentary dance lesson for the entirety of the guild.

"I have better things to do than learn how to dance," Gajeel growled, pulling himself up and grabbing a drink from the bar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lilly flew after him, arms crossed.

"Out,"

And with that, the Iron Dragon Slayer trotted out of the guild, bottle of sake in hand.

Levy watched him leave, anticipation making its way up to her throat.

"Soooo…" Lucy slid next to her at the table she was sitting at, putting an arm around her friend and giving her a knowing look, "You excited for tomorrow night?"

"Of course!" Levy smiled, closing her book to look at her blonde friend, "I love dances! I can't wait to get dressed up!"

"Who do you think you'll dance with?" Lucy snuck her a sly smile, careful to keep her voice low enough to avoid jealous stares from the rest of Team Shadow Gear.

Levy blushed a deep crimson, staring at the guildhall doors where Gajeel had just left. Maybe just…?

"Wanna come over tomorrow so we can help each other get ready?" Lucy smiled, taking in the dreamy glance in her friend's eyes. Levy nodded enthusiastically, the smile she held making it all the way up to her eyes.

"This is going to be so fun!" Levy beamed.

"Oi, Lucy!" Pantherlilly jumped up onto the table where the two girls were gushing. The two glanced over, questioning faces soon turning into happy greetings, "Can I have your help with something?"

"Oh… uh… sure," Lucy jumped up, shrugging to Levy as she followed, "I'll see you tomorrow, Levy!"

"See ya!" a hopeful feeling in her heart, Levy quickly put up her things and started home, leaving the still arguing Jet and Droy to keep fighting over something that they'd probably never really have. As she walked home, a gleeful smile played on her lips as she imagined what it would be like to be swept off her feet by Gajeel Redfox.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Lucy gasped, staring down at a certain red-eyed Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel had made his way out to drink alone under the peaceful branches of a Sakura tree near the guild. He'd seen Levy leave, happily headed for her apartment. After finally decided not to sneak up behind her and surprise her with his signature laugh, he'd in turn been surprised by the blonde Celestial Mage and Lilly, both questioning his intentions for the upcoming night.

Damn, he was sick of this routine already.

"I'm not saying it again," he growled, taking a drink of his slowly emptying bottle.

"B-but… you have to go!" she stuttered, face turning red, "Even NATSU is going!"

"Dances aren't my thing," he looked down at his bottle, wondering just how much of the sake inside it would take to drown out the busty blonde. Probably far more than he had with him.

"Is this because you don't know how to dance?" she blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth with her hands when he shot her a death glare.

"Pantherlilly…" he growled. The little Exceed smiled guiltily.

"I can teach you how to dance," Lucy quickly recovered, holding out her hand to him, "Come on, don't you want to dance with Levy tomorrow?"

His eyes widened as he looked up at her. How she knew how he felt about the Script Mage he had no idea, but he immediately looked to the even guiltier black cat that was now half-hiding behind the tree.

"Remind me to never trust you with a secret," Gajeel growled, downing the rest of the alcohol, "Alright, Blondie."

After a squeal of happiness, she started her lesson. He had to admit, the heiress came in handy every once in a while. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy every time he squashed her toes under his oversized black boots.

"I'm not going," Gajeel growled, slamming the bathroom door shut.

"Oh come on!" Lucy cooed, knocking lightly on the door, "You look great!"

"Yeah... Pfffft! Great!" Natsu was clutching his stomach, desperately trying not to laugh. Lucy shot him a nasty look, inducing silence from the well-trained Fire Dragon.

"Fuck off!"

"He's just not used to seeing you dressed up! I promise, you look fine!"

Gajeel crossed his arms, leaning against the other side of the door angrily. Earlier that day, Lucy had taken great joy in convincing him to grab the entirety of his free money and dragging him all around town to shop for that night. He'd spent a pretty penny on the suit he was wearing, but as soon as he'd appeared in the doorway the stupid fire-eater had just about laughed his brains out. There was no way in HELL he was going ANYWHERE.

He looked at himself in the mirror, regarding his reflection critically. Maybe on anyone else the attire would have looked handsome, but on him, it just wasn't right. He bared his teeth at his likeness as if it would fix the problem he had. Instead, the image just mocked him, looking no sillier than moments before.

He huffed; ripping his hair out of the ponytail that Lucy had insisted he wear and ruffling it back into a tangled mess.

There, much better.

His eyes travelled down to his stuffy red tie, and he loosened it, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt as well.

Great, now he could finally breathe.

Next, he grabbed his fingerless gloves off of the counter and slid them back on. The familiarity helped to calm his nerves and made him feel more natural.

After a few moments of studying his figure and the incessant assurances of the blonde outside the door, he finally emerged. She looked shocked at first, and then smiled.

"Here's you finishing touch," she smiled, pulling out a small rose bud and pinning it onto his shoulder. She stepped back, studying her work, and then nodded her head in affirmation.

"Great, let's get this over with,"

"I'm dancing with Levy next!"

"No I'm dancing with Levy next!"

Levy sighed, a dismal look on her face. After two hours of being fought over and countless sloppy dances later, she was no happier than the start. Upon realizing Gajeel was nowhere to be found, her mood swiftly grew more and more sour. At first she danced happily with her teammates, but as the time slowly passed she found she couldn't get the Iron Dragon Slayer out of her head. And she was so sure he'd show…

'You can dance, every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight…'

She perked up. This song was her favorite…

"I'm going to dance with her!"

"No I am!"

'…you can smile, every smile for the man who held you hand 'neath the pale moon light…'

"Levy McGarden?"

She jumped, looking up to the outstretched hand in front of her. Glistening red eyes met hers along with a sly half-smile.

"May I have this dance?"

"G-Gajeel?" she gasped. He lightly took her hand and kissed it gently, sending a chill running across her skin.

'…but don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be…'

Is this a dream? Is this really Gajeel?

"S-sure…"

'…Oh I know that the music's fine like sparking wine, go and have your fun…'

"I got this for you," he smiled, sliding a rose boutonnière onto her wrist as they walked onto the dance floor.

"Thank you," she blushed, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

'…Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone…'

He grasped her hands lightly, as if he'd rehearsed this dance a million times, swaying perfectly to the beat and spinning her around smoothly. She felt like she was flying.

And Gajeel was her wings.

'…But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be…'

To her amazement, he was humming blissfully to the song. His eyes were gazing at her with a palpable sincerity. How could this be Gajeel?

'…Baby don't you know I love you so? Can't you feel it when we touch? I will never, never let you go, I love you oh so much…'

His body was so close to hers it almost made her dizzy. This had to be a dream… an amazing, wonderful dream…

'...Don't forget who's taking you home…'

He swept her forward, the fluid motion making her feel like she was falling. His eyes captured her, taking her breath away.

'…And in whose arms you're gonna be…'

He dipped her down and her arm came up out of impulse. The moment was perfect, the thrill of the music making her heart jump and butterflies consume her.

'…So darlin', save the last dance for me…'

The song ended as his hand trailed up her leg, hooking it over his thigh. The intensity of his gaze made her forget that there were onlookers. They could have been completely alone as he leaned forward, eyes closing as their lips brushed each other.

Passionate heat flooded through her from his kiss, the heat drowning her veins and making her feel like putty in his strong hands. She was sure if he weren't holding her up she would have fallen over.

Then as suddenly as the kiss started, it ended, bringing her crashing back to the world.

Blush made her face burn all the way up to the tips of her ears.

"G-Gajeel!"

"Geehee…"

Lucy snickered, admiring her matchmaking work. She felt Natsu's heat next to her, drawing her attention away from the blushing couple and the mortified Shadow Gear.

"Can we dance like that?" Natsu grinned mischievously.

"Natsu!"


End file.
